


Judge Me Not, Judge Me softly

by mistress_of_mythology



Series: Judge me not, Judge me softly [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Miscommunication, Unresolved problems, danny can be an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 20:28:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4639104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistress_of_mythology/pseuds/mistress_of_mythology
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny sees something that turns his views on a certain spastic teen upside down. What has he been missing, while he's been judging the boy so harshly?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

As rule of thumb, Danny tried to never judge anyone, having faced judgement a few times in his life.

Beacon Hills was small but progressive, though that's not to say that Danny hadn't faced bouts homophobia walking down the hall of BHS.

So generally he tried to never put a person in a box based on what little of them he saw.

That having been said, it came as a shock to see certain mole covered teammate of his grinding against another guy, practically having sex with clothes on, on one of his trips to the Jungle.

Body's moved in sink all around him, the bass of a song like a second heart beat in his chest, the feel of muscle brushing up against him was all mute as the couple across the room held his attention.

As he watched yet another misconception he hadn't even known he had made was blown out of the water as he watched the lanky teen push the other man up against the wall.

Skinny, spastic Stiles was always the follower. He trailed behind Scott like a puppy following it's master.

But this Stiles, this Stiles was pushing a bigger man up against the wall, his hand slipping under the guys shirt giving Danny a look at the fit stomach underneath.

Stiles trailed a finger down the mans abs, his other hand coming up to grip at blonde hair, moving the mans head to his will.

Heat ran down Danny's spine as he focused on nothing but the two. With it came an ugly feeling of jealousy, and injustice.

How had he not noticed this sooner? He had messed all the clues and now Stiles was stumbling his way out the door with some Ken doll look alike.

He watched as they completely disappeared from view before shrugging away from which ever guy was trying to chat him up and making his way out of the club.

A look around the blue jeep couldn't be found anywhere.

Head spinning, Danny climb in his car and headed home, his thoughts filled with images of Stiles and the blonde.

He hadn't even realized he was attracted to the spazzy teen until now.


	2. Chapter 2

"I don't see what the big deal is," Jackson voice said in his ear.

Flopping back on to his bed, Danny ran a hand down his face.

He had spent most of the weekend trying to forget about what he saw at the Jungle on Friday, but he couldn't get it out of his head.

It was like it was stuck on repeat, and each time it replayed he got more curious. So he had called Jackson to complain, because the asshole up and left him, he should have to help him with a crisis.

"How are you not surprised by this?" He huffed at the phone pressed to his ear.

"Dude everyone knows Stilinski swings for both teams," Jackson explained, "honestly I'm surprised you didn't know. He had a massive crush on you. You kept ignoring him? We joked about it, remember?"

He did remember.

He'd complain to Jackson every time the boy had asked if he was attractive to gay guys, and they would complain to each other about the way Stiles would flail, his horrorible sense of style and they way he would sometimes stutter. They would make fun of every little quirk.

He thought Stiles was making fun of him or trying to turn him into an experiment.

One day they were talking about it at Danny's locker while he got his books. He had just told Jackson about the annoying hour he had spent in chemistry with the boy. Jackson made the comment that no one would find Stiles attractive with the way he acts let alone Danny, the Hawaiian laughed along right as Stiles walked passed his head down.

Danny hadn't felt bad at the time, he had felt like Stiles got what he deserved, trying to turn Danny into a stereotype.

"I thought he was making fun of me Jackson! I didn't know he liked me!" He snapped down the receiver before hanging up on his best friend trying to get his thoughts in order.

Stiles had stopped asking about him being attractive to gay guys after that, but he hadn't stopped annoying Danny. After the first few months of Danny he kind of stopped talking about anything other than their chem assignment and lacrosse.

Looking back Danny can't help but feel a bit self loathing.

He had been annoyed that the teen wouldn't leave him alone, when all the boy was trying to show him was that he still wanted to be his friend even if Danny didn't like him.

Groaning Danny resisted the urge to face palm.

Of course he finds all this out after having apparently rejecting Stiles and then seeing him move on with some blonde tool.

God, Stiles must hate him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it.


End file.
